


Dark Horse

by majorcrazygeekgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorcrazygeekgirl/pseuds/majorcrazygeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never belonged in her family, she wasn't like them. She was never given the chance to fit in until Hogwarts. But how will the Malfoy's react when their daughter is placed in Griffindor. Bad Summary: basically Malfoy has a twin sister who is best friends with the famous trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Hogwarts

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or storylines. I am only responsible for my OCs

**********************************************************************

Audriana Malfoy was 12 years old, finally old enough to go to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to get out of her house. She didn't belong there, she didn't fit in. She wasn't like her twin brother Draco, or either of her parents.

Her father had been a Death Eater under Voldemort's command but when Harry Potter defeated him as a baby, he was able to convince the judges that he was under the influence of the imperious curse. This wasn't true but it was all too easy to exchange his freedom for information on other criminals. Now they acted like any other pure blood family. Unlike the rest of her family, Audriana didn't have a hatred for the non-magical community. Although no longer a Death Eater, her parents did not hesitate to pass on their opinions to their children and her brother was far too absorbent of them.

When growing up, Draco and Audriana had been very close, as most twins were, but as they grew older, they became more separated. They became opposites of each other. Draco became hateful and aggressive while she grew up quiet and compassionate. It was hard to be close when they were so different. She was alone.

Her parents mistook her quiet nature as agreement and understanding of their principles. She couldn't stand being in a house of such prejudice and hatred. When the letter from Hogwarts arrived, it was the happiest day of her life.

They went to Diagon Alley, bought all their books and uniform and they got their wands. It was a magical experience. The days quickly passed and soon they were on Platform 9¾ waiting for the Hogwarts express. Her father was giving Audriana and Draco some last minute advice.

"Remember, you come from a respected pure blood family. I don't want to hear of anything that may tarnish our family name. Do you understand?"

The twins nodded. "Yes father"

Their mother embraced them in a hug. "Be good. It will be Christmas before you know it."

"Look at that."

Audriana followed her father's gaze over to where a red-headed family was standing.

"Who are they father?" Draco asked.

"The Weasley's. Despicable blood-traitor family."

Typical that that was all her family saw. She saw a loving carefree family, laughing and teasing as they got on the train. Very different to hers. The affectionate smile on her face quickly changed into a smirk when her father turned to face her. It was a technique she had picked up over the years.

With a final nod to her parents, Audriana boarded the train.

The long journey began. She found herself sitting amongst her 'family friends'. The children of other pure blood families. She sat, gazing out the window as her brother talked with Crabbe and Goyle. A rumour soon spread of Harry Potter being one of the first years on the train. This was big news. He hadn't been heard of in 10 years. Ever since the death of his parents, he had disappeared off the map. His return was highly unexpected.

"If it's true what they say, that he's only ever lived in the muggle world, he's going to need some educating about the right sort of wizard to keep company with."

Not wishing to hear more of her brother's prejudice rantings, Audriana stood and walked to the compartment door.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." She said curtly.

Making her way down the train corridor, Audriana's eyes were on her feet. She smiled at the thought of the year ahead of her. Suddenly she bumped into another girl, knocking her book to the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Audriana apologized as she bent to pick up the girl's book.

"No no it was my fault. I was reading my book." The girl stood with her book, holding out her hand. "Hermione Granger"

"Audriana Malfoy." She replied, returning the handshake.

"Malfoy? As in the pure blood family?"

Audriana sighed deeply, smiling. "Ah yes, my esteemed family."

Hermione laughed. "Better than my family of dentists."

Audriana looked at her confused. "Dentists?"

"Oh right. I come from a muggle family." Hermione said slightly embarrassed.

Audriana however was intrigued. She had heard so much from her family but she knew it was from a prejudice point of view. One of her hopes this year was to understand more of their world.

"No way! Sorry, but I've always been fascinated by the muggle world. What's it like? What is a dentist?"

She and Hermione talked for a while. Audriana couldn't take the smile off her face. Although her family would disapprove, she felt as if she had already created a firm friendship. Talking with someone with different opinions was so refreshing. Their conversation was interrupted by a short, funny boy walking down the corridor.

"Sorry, have you seen a toad? I've lost mine."

Both Audriana and Hermione pulled a face. Ew.

"Sorry, we haven't seen one."

The poor boy looked very distressed. "We're going to be arriving soon."

Hermione gave her a look and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll help you look."

He did look happier at this. "Aw really? Thank you."

Audriana looked guilty. "I'm sorry, I really should be getting back to my brother. But I will keep an eye out."

He smiled. "Thanks. I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Audriana." She felt it best to avoid the last name. Her family was known to be very prejudice and she didn't want it holding her back.

"Nice to meet you."

Audriana smiled at them as she walked back to her compartment. As she entered, her brother narrowed his eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Long queue." She answered shortly, effectively shutting him up.

Soon they heard the whistle blow, indicating their soon arrival. Smiling, Audriana prepared her robes, ready to at last enter Hogwarts.


	2. Sorting

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters/storylines, I am only responsible for my OC.

*********************************************************************

After they got off the train, they were all escorted to some boats to transport them over the lake. The large number of boats sailed across the vast lake, where up ahead they saw a huge castle. All the first years looked up in awe.

As they approached the castle, they saw Professor McGonagall waiting on the steps.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

Suddenly Audriana saw Neville jump forward after he spotted his toad sitting near McGonagall.

"Trevor!" McGonagall stared down at him. "Sorry." He said backing away.

McGonagall continued undeterred. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

The professor then walked away towards the great door. Audriana then watched as Draco walked forward, Crabbe and Goyle close behind him.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Audriana sighed. Draco could never resist showing off in front of a crowd.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy."

Audriana watched as the red-headed boy beside Harry snickered at his name.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley."

Audriana frowned in frustration. It never took Draco long to make enemies and it normally meant she was dragged into it too. He turned confidently to Harry again.

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

As Draco held out his hand, Audriana found it pleasing to see Harry turn it down. It wasn't often someone put Draco in his place.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

Draco glared but before he could retaliate, McGonagall returned and smacked him on the shoulder with a paper. He retreated with one last glare.

"We're ready for you now."

*********************************************************************

McGonagall lead everyone through the two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there were four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appeared to be the sky.

Audriana smiled as she saw Hermione ahead speaking with another student.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

They approached the front of the hall when they were stopped in front of the teacher's tables.

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words."

They watched as Dumbledore rose from the main table. He seemed an doddery, old man but instantly, Audriana could tell the wisdom of this man.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch…"

He signalled to ragged old man holding a cat with red eyes. Audriana shivered at the sight of the cat, its eyes creeping her out.

"…has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Audriana was confused. Painful death? Interesting way to welcome the students. At least it wasn't unlike home, she thought to herself, giggling slightly.

McGonagall turned to them and pulled out a list.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She turned to read off the list. "Hermione Granger"

Audriana watched as Hermione walked forward, obviously nervous.

"Oh, no. Okay, relax."

She glared as she heard Ron Weasley make a remark. "Mental that one, I'm telling you."

She briefly caught eye contact with her and smiled encouragingly. Hermione seemed grateful for the support, smiling nervously back.

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione jumped off with a smile as the house cheered clearly relieved at the sorting.

"Draco Malfoy"

Turning to her brother, she saw him saunter up to the chair proudly. It didn't take long for the hat to decide which house, it barely touched his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

And so the family legacy continues. Father would be so proud.

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." She heard Ron mumur. It wasn't untrue. Often the most heinous crimes were committed by those who happened to have been in Slytherin.

"Ronald Weasley"

Ron gulped loudly and walked up.

"Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron gave an obvious sigh of relief before walking over to the Griffindor table to join a pair of cheering red haired twins. His brothers no doubt.

"Harry Potter."

Everything went silent. Hesitantly, Harry walked up and slowly sat down on the chair.

The Sorting hat took a lot longer with Harry than it did with the others. Obviously conflicted but it came to an eventual decision.

"Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in great cheering, chanting at their success. They got the boy who lived. She watched an ecstatic Harry go and join Ron and Hermione, both clapping for him.

"Audriana Malfoy"

The hall once more fell quiet as Audriana approached the chair. She didn't know how the sorting hat was going to put her in a house, when she herself was particularly conflicted about it. On one hand, she wanted to please her parents, continue the legacy and go into Slytherin, god knows what they would do if she wasn't. On the other hand, she had so looked forward to coming to Hogwarts because she wanted to escape the prejudice views of her family. How could she do that when Slytherin was full of people with the same opinions? Hesitantly she sat down and had the hat placed on her head. She hoped the hat knew what it was doing.

"Hmmmm let's see. Another Malfoy, rich in Slytherin heritage, you would do well. But I see a difference in you, a light your family never had. Without the right nourishment, the light will go out. Better be … GRIFFINDOR!"

There was a pause in the hall as it sunk in. A Malfoy in Griffindor? Audriana smiled weakly before the table erupted once ore in cheering. She broke into a grin as she saw Hermione inviting her over to join them.

Walking swiftly over, she was instantly greeted by the house.

"I'm Fred, that's George. Welcome to the best house."

Sitting down, Hermione gave her a quick elbow nudge. "Good to see you again."

Audriana grinned as she looked to Harry and Ron.

"Hi, I'm Harry."

"Hey, my names Ron."

"Nice to properly meet you. I'm Audriana."

She smiled looking around her new house, all welcoming her greatly. She had been worried they might have been prejudiced against her due to her family, but that wasn't the case at all. She was welcomed as much as all the rest. It was wonderful. She glimpsed over to the Slytherin table to lock eyes with Draco, whose mouth was open in shock. She gave him a quick shrug and smile before turning back to watch the rest of the house assigning. It was the first time the twins had properly been apart. She clapped as they welcomed Neville into the house, who came over and sat next to her smiling. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

*********************************************************************

After they had eaten from the amazing feast and had met all the ghosts, the first years were escorted to their common rooms. Ron's brother was a prefect and so was leading the way. It was funny to see the relationship between the Weasley brothers. Percy was a 'by-the-book' type of guy, always following the rules, Fred and George were big jokers, the clowns of the school and Ron was getting fed up with all of them. She giggled as Ron pulled faces at Percy as he lead them.

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change."

Looking up, Audriana saw a vast amount of staircases, people walking on them, and some switching places.

"Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on."

Looking around the first years could see the portraits moving, a sight which many muggle born first years were very impressed by. Even Audriana found them entertaining. All the portraits in her house were extremely dull and dark, all of these were friendly and entertaining.

As they approached the Gryffindor dorms, they came up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis."

Everyone watched in wonder as the woman nodded and the painting opened to reveal a gape in the wall.

"Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on."

The group entered in wonder at the sight before them. It was a cosy room with chairs and fireplaces, perfect for socialising.

"Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up."

The girls followed his directions and soon found themselves in the dormitories. Audriana and Hermione managed to find two beds next to each other in one of the rooms. Finding all their things brought up, all the other girls settled in for the night, exhausted from the excitement of the day.

Audriana however, found herself staring out of the window. She knew her parents would not be pleased she was in Griffindor, but she wasn't going to see them until Christmas. Hopefully they would have cooled down by them. In that moment she was just happy to finally be settled in her home for the next seven years.


End file.
